Christmas Friend
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: Mikan's class play a game, where the boys and girls select names in folded paper to determine their Christmas friend. As people get various names – hilarity, embarrassment and anger spike up all around the classroom. Read to see what happens! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_Hey, guys, how's it going? Here's a little story I think you might like. We play this game in our class and I hope the Gakuen Alice characters have fun with it too. You too, I hope._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_Chapter One:_**

RING!

Rang the deafening bell of the school, signaling the start of classes for that day. All the boys and girls swung their bags over their shoulders, heaving themselves to the classrooms, wishing they had a day off. It was Friday and let's face it, we should be greeting the weekend with smiles, not long faces. But knowing the strictness of the teachers of Alice Academy, nobody dared to open out their thoughts.

As the students separated for classes, a seventeen year old girl skipped through. She was tall on an average scale, with wheatish skin and wavy brunette hair that reached halfway upto her waist. Hazel eyes blinked from under long lashes and full lips gave a happy smile to anyone who caught her eye.

Mikan Sakura bounced into her classroom, which was already buzzing with conversation.

'Good morning, guys!' she shouted.

Few people answered back and with that satisfaction, she hopped upto a beautiful seventeen year old girl with radiant fair skin, shoulder length feathered dark hair and gorgeous violet eyes. She would have beaten Miss World if she smiled but Hotaru Imai being Hotaru Imai, she kept that stoic visage.

Of course, Mikan didn't care one bit.

'Hi, Hotaru!' she squealed, plopping down next to her.

Hotaru didn't respond but continued to work on a strange invention, as usual.

'Slept well last night?' asked Mikan sweetly.

No response.

'Hotaru!' Mikan said, pouting.

'What do people do at night instead of sleeping, idiot?' came a monotonous response.

'Hm, working on an invention?' Mikan asked skeptically.

Hotaru ignored her and continued with her work. Mikan shrugged it off and started looking around what the class was doing. It was pandemonium with voice. Laughter, arguments and all sorts of conversation were done at the top of their voices.

'You ought to brace yourself,' said Hotaru, not looking up.

'Eh? Why?' asked Mikan.

'Yuu's come up with a crazy game.'

'A game?' Mikan asked enthusiastically. She loved games. 'What's wrong with that?'

Hotaru turned her head to look at Mikan but gave a tiny groan as Yuu stepped upto the front of the class with a cardboard box in his hands.

'Guys, hey!' he called for attention. 'Please listen up!'

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. They always gave respect for the class president's words.

'Oh, here he goes,' Hotaru muttered, returning to her invention.

'Okay,' Yuu said. 'Christmas will be here in two weeks so let's play a game. It's called _Christmas Friend._'

He rattled the box in his hands.

'Everyone's names are in individual folded paper in this,' he said. 'What you have to do is to pick a paper and whoever's name is inside, they will be your friend. The objective is _not_ to tell anyone who you've got since you will pass messages to them secretly, asking them to do whatever you ask them.'

'Whatever we ask them?' piped up Koko.

'Yes. And they should do it.'

'Oooh, so if I got Permy and I ask her to come in a bikini, she should?' he asked hopefully.

People burst into laughter and Sumire flung her book hard into Koko's face, blushing with embarrassment.

'Stupid idiot,' she snapped.

He smirked slyly at her. 'Excited, Shouda?'

She answered by hitting his head. He just continued to smirk.

Yuu sweat dropped. 'Uh, okay. Let me just finish. You give messages like that – well, not like Koko – but reasonable ones which they can do. And on Christmas, you reveal yourself to your friends by giving them a present.'

'Hey, Shouda, be my friend and you get to spend a night with me as my present,' said Koko smoothly, causing more laughter and igniting more of Sumire's anger.

Mikan, meanwhile, loved the objective of the game.

'Wow, sounds nice,' she said.

'Not,' said Hotaru.

'Aw come on, Hotaru, it's just a game,' said Mikan.

'It's stupid.'

'No, it's not. It looks like fun.'

'Oh, so if you were asked to dance the hula in front of the class, will you?'

Mikan thought about it. 'Maybe. That's the point of the game, right? We're supposed to do it.'

'Well, I won't.'

'Please, Hotaru?'

'No.'

'For me?'

'Definitely not.'

'Oh stop being mean!'

'I'm not.'

Meanwhile, the game seemed to be interesting to the Natsume and Ruka fangirls.

'Oh, I hope I get Natsume! Then I can get him to kiss me!'

'You? Ugh. I'll get him.'

'No, me. I'll get him to romantic mood.'

'Oh come one, I'm more deserving.'

'Uh,' Yuu interrupted, who had started to hand the box out to the front row. 'You really can't see the papers, girls. You get whoever you pick.'

'Oh, shut up,' they said in unison, anticipating their turn to reach into the box of names.

All this racket was annoying a dashing seventeen year old who was sitting at the back of the class. He was six feet tall, with porcelain skin, dark hair and alluring crimson eyes. His face was illegally handsome, which was why nobody could blame the fan girls for their obsession.

Natsume Hyuuga watched everything through narrowed eyes. He was irritated with this stupid game. What a waste of time.

A frown was etched onto his face, but even that was charming to the fan girls, which made them swoon.

Next to him sat another handsome lad, who was as tall as him but with dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a killer smile to rob a girl's sleep.

Ruka Nogi, however, was calm and watched the scene with patience.

Meanwhile, Yuu came to Mikan and Hotaru's desk.

He rattled the box before them.

'Pick, you two,' he said.

'Hotaru, please pick,' said Mikan. 'Come on!'

Hotaru gritted her teeth and glared at her best friend. She could be so annoying. But if she didn't pick a paper, her poor ears will be prey to the idiot's shouts. So she picked one for the sake of herself and shoved the box to Mikan, who was on the edge of her seat.

'Oh, who's going to come …?' she said nervously, peering into the pile of folded papers.

'Oh pick one, Mikan,' said Yuu.

Mikan closed her eyes dramatically and stuck her hand inside. Her fingers fumbled around for a while, going through paper after paper. Finally, her forefinger and thumb closed around one and she pulled it out, eagerly waiting to open it.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had opened hers and to Mikan's huge surprise, a smirk was slowly forming on her face.

Yuu walked away to the next desk and Mikan leaned into Hotaru to see who she got but before she could get a glimpse, Hotaru scrunched the paper and called out to Yuu.

He came over.

'Tobita, I think Hyuuga might find a way to destroy that box of yours,' she said.

Yuu glanced at Natsume's irritated aura and gulped.

'Maybe you're right,' he agreed nervously.

Hotaru reached into her pocket and fished out a tiny mechanic beetle. She fixed it to the interior of the box.

'There, that will make your box alice-proof,' she smirked.

Yuu gleamed in gratitude. 'Thank you, Hotaru.'

He went back to the next desk.

Mikan was staring at Hotaru, mouth agape.

'Just a few seconds ago, you told you weren't even joining this game and now you're protecting the box?!' she said.

'Well, if that game is destroyed, I won't have my fun,' said Hotaru.

'Who in the world did you get to change your mind?' Mikan asked, snatching the paper from Hotaru's hand.

She wrenched apart the creases and clamped a hand over her mouth.

'You got Ruka?' she whispered, shocked.

'It's a small world,' Hotaru smirked, taking the paper back.

Mikan stared. 'Hotaru … you're scary.'

'Bunny Boy is dead,' she stated.

Mikan gulped. 'Poor Ruka …'

'Don't you even think of slipping it out to him.'

'I won't, I'm not supposed to.'

Hotaru gave her a look of appreciation. Then she noticed Mikan hadn't opened her paper yet.

Meanwhile, the fan girls had completed their turn and were eagerly opening their papers and at the same time trying to peek into others'.

Yuu went to Natsume and Ruka.

'Er, you two pick,' said Yuu.

Natsume ignored him and went back to reading his magazine. Ruka looked at Yuu.

'Do we have to?' he said.

'Yes, I've written everyone's names here so it will only be correct if you two pick.'

Ruka chose a paper without hesitation and then looked at Natsume.

'Natsume …' he said.

'I'm not wasting my time in this stupid game,' he replied, not looking up.

'Hey, everyone's playing,' Yuu said.

'So?'

'Come on, Natsume,' said Ruka. 'It's just a game.'

Natsume turned his eyes on Ruka. 'Only idiots play this.'

Koko, overhearing the conversation, turned around in his seat.

'Dude, are you chicken?' he said.

Natsume glared ferociously but Koko didn't budge. 'What? Then why won't you play?'

'If you want to live, Koko, shut the hell up,' Natsume snapped.

'Aw, man, seriously?' said Koko. 'Are you scared you might get the order to make out with one of your admirers?'

The heat was building up in the fire caster and Koko slowly started to feel the tips of his hair burning. Yuu, sensing trouble was right around the corner, distracted Natsume by making him have the illusion of being in water and Koko's hair escaped from further damage.

Natsume, even more annoyed once the illusion was over, gave a dangerous glare at the box but nothing happened. He frowned.

'Invention number 512,' came a voice from the front. The boys turned to see Hotaru smirking at them from her perch on the desk. 'The Alice Beetle. It protects anything from _anyone's _alice. And that includes yours, Hyuuga.'

Natsume clenched his jaws together, imagining himself burning her to ash.

'And don't even think about making a run from this room,' added Hotaru, sitting back down.

Cursing her to the pits of hell, Natsume snatched a paper from the box and Ruka quickly took it from him so that he wouldn't burn it.

'Oh! Oh! Oh! Natsume has picked someone!' squealed the fan girls.

'Is it me, Natsume?'

'Oh please let it be me!'

'It could be a boy,' Koko said, rolling his eyes.

But the girls shushed him and were practically melting as they watched Natsume, who turned his glare on them.

Seconds later, all of their hair was on fire and they screamed in horror. Mikan, who had been watching all of this, snapped up from her chair and extinguished the fire with her Nullification Alice.

Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at Natsume.

'You stupid jerk,' she snapped. 'If you can't appreciate a game then shut it. Stop using that horrible ability of yours on random people.'

Saying that, she plopped back down.

Yuu nearly fainted at the chaos his game was creating but managed to uphold himself.

Hotaru smirked and looked at Mikan.

'Good going. Now, have you opened yours?'

'No,' said Mikan, suddenly realising.

She took it and opened it, eagerly looking at the name written inside.

Then immediately wished she hadn't.

Her stomach turned over and her entire world spun with horror.

Of all people …!

What a cruel world!

'Oh no,' she groaned.

'What? Who is it?' Hotaru said, taking the paper from her.

But she just smirked. 'Nice,' she commented.

The cursed paper had two words.

Two words that made up a name which infuriated Mikan to no end.

Her hazel eyes glared at the name on the paper.

_Natsume Hyuuga._

Oh God!

_To be continued …_

**_Liked it? Please leave a review, I'll love you for that._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for the reviews, guys._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Two:_**

'Just great,' Mikan hissed, glaring at the words _Natsume Hyuuga._

'Why are you being emotional?' Hotaru said. 'You're the one who's going to give him orders.'

'Yeah, but even if I took advantage, what if he found out?' said Mikan. 'And worse, on Christmas, I'm supposed to reveal myself.'

She put her head in her hands.

'Of all people! Him?!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Yuu stepped up in front once everyone had picked. 'Okay, you can start writing messages from this minute to Christmas Eve. You have to pass them secretly and also change your handwriting so that you won't give yourself away.'

Most people smirked. This was a game they were looking forward to. They could play any prank and ask their friend/victim to do anything which they conditionally had to fulfill. Even if it meant going up and asking Jinno what colour his underwear was.

Wow, won't that be a feast for the eyes.

Hotaru reached into her bag and pulled out her rough notebook, from which she tore out some paper. Mikan watched as Hotaru snatched up a pen and began to subtly write a note. Mikan's eyes widened, for she was watching Hotaru write in her most gruesome handwriting. The girl always wrote legibly and nobody could beat against it.

Ruka will have no idea about the man behind the mask. Well in this case, a woman.

'What are going to ask him to do?' Mikan whispered. All around her, people had begun to write messages. Right now, it was clear no teacher was going to come to class. Why not have fun in the meantime?

'Just watch,' said Hotaru.

'Oh, tell me!'

'He won't have any idea it's me,' said Hotaru, finishing the message and folding it, writing the name _Ruka _on the top and looking out of the corner of her eye at what everyone was doing.

They all appeared to be busy so they won't notice.

Being the devious work of God she was, Hotaru threw the paper over her shoulder and acted as if nothing happened, returning to her invention.

Of course, you would notice if something went sailing through the room you were in so Koko, who was in thought of what to write to his friend, saw the piece of paper land smack down on the floor. Seeing the name on it, his interest sparked.

But as he bent down to pick it up, he recalled the usage of his Alice.

While everyone opened their paper to see who they got, Koko had fun reading everyone's minds. But sure enough he didn't open a word to anyone. Then where would be the fun if he dropped the bombshells?

He wouldn't open his mouth, not even if Sumire was forced to come in a bikini.

He smirked as he remembered whose hands Ruka fell in. And it was not an ordinary person. It was the incarnation of the She-Devil herself, Hotaru Imai.

What did the Ice Queen have in store for this blonde hunk of a man?

He decided to pass the paper to Ruka and watch and find out.

'Hey, Ruka,' he said in a sing-song voice, turning in his seat.

Unlike the others, Natsume and Ruka were sitting motionless, not bothering to write messages. So Ruka stared, his ice blue eyes widening at the tone of Koko's voice and the little paper in his hands.

'What is that?' Ruka asked, a little nervous since he had a pretty good idea what it was.

'An order from your secret friend,' said Koko brightly, giving it to him.

Natsume eyed the paper, but he didn't have any intention of burning it. Even if Ruka Nogi was his best mate, it still would be fun to watch him doing something an unknown person asked him to. And since this was Ruka, it would probably be interesting.

Ruka hesitantly opened the paper, read through it and his jaw dropped by the time he finished.

'What the hell?' he hissed.

He was not one to curse, but this was preposterous!

'What does it say?' Koko asked eagerly, snatching the paper.

His eyes scanned through the words and he burst into fits of laughter.

'Wow, dude, your friend sure must be one of your fans,' said Koko, chortling. 'Go on, do it!'

'What? No, I'm not!' snapped Ruka.

'Hey, that's the main rule,' said Koko. 'You HAVE to do what your "friend" says.'

'I'm not going to do ballroom dancing with Haruko!' Ruka said, flushing.

He gave a glance at the said girl, who was definitely one of the fan girls. She had curly chestnut hair and almond chocolate eyes, which was surrounded by dripping mascara and thick eyeliner. And those pouty lips must have taken up an entire lipstick.

Ugh!

Even Natsume started to smirk at the command.

'Haruko dear is waiting,' Koko sang. 'Want some music, Ruka?'

'Shut the hell up,' Ruka said.

'Nope,' said Koko, and he stood up. 'Hey, everyone!' he called.

Ruka stared in horror.

Koko took no notice. 'Ruka's been given the order to dance with Haruko so you guys–'

He was cut off by a loud squeal from the girl in question, followed by laughter and giggles.

'Ruka? Romeo Ruka? Dance with me?' Haruko gushed, looking dreamily at Ruka, who was wishing he knew how to vanish.

Meanwhile, Mikan stared at Hotaru.

'Oh, you are mean,' she said quietly to her.

'No,' said Hotaru. 'I'm rather being kind here; I've many more tasks for him to do. And this will be a piece of cake compared to those.'

Mikan shuddered, pitying Ruka. 'You _are _mean.'

She looked back at Ruka.

He couldn't have looked worse. His face was horrified.

Everyone started shouting that a message from your secret friend must be complied.

Ruka Nogi was surrounded. This was going to be the worst moment of his entire life! He could not believe the injustice done to him. Who was the culprit who gave him the message?

As he slowly stood up, he cursed his predator to be tortured in the clutches of Hades himself. Bitch or bastard, he could not determine.

He could not believe that he was swearing and cursing inside, and all because of this wretched game. He should have listened to Natsume and strongly stated he was not coming.

And could have been the calm person he was.

Damn his secret friend!

Koko tutted. 'Dude, seriously! Get a hold on yourself, my ears are bleeding!'

'Who told you to trespass into my mind?' Ruka snapped. 'Keep out of my head!'

'Not like I have any choice,' Koko smirked. 'Your mind sounds like it's swallowed a mike.'

Ruka glared at him.

Haruko stood up, swinging her hips from side to side and giving Ruka a seductive look.

Ruka, red as a tomato, edged around his desk as slowly as he could but he was propelled straight out by a push from behind. He gained balance and turned around to find Natsume innocently reading his magazine.

Seething about best friends and evil, he clenched his fists and walked to the front, cheers and Haruko following eagerly behind him.

'I cannot believe he's actually going to do it,' Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

Hotaru, looking at Ruka over her invention, smirked. Then she rested her right elbow on her desk, her fingers casually combing through her hair.

Mikan noticed something strange on Hotaru's wrist.

'What is that?' Mikan asked.

'Invention number 513,' Hotaru stated, not taking her eyes off Ruka. 'The "Handy" Camera.'

Mikan paled, understanding the double meaning of "Handy", not needing any further explanation.

Hotaru was going to record this scene of Ruka and was going to blackmail the poor guy, in the meantime gaining a fortune. She wasn't called the She-Devil or Ice Queen for nothing.

Mikan prayed for Ruka's last ounce of dignity as he stood face to face with Haruko. She flung her arms around his neck without any hesitation. Ruka leaned back as far as possible.

Haruko smelled him.

'Oooh, you smell wonderful, my Romeo!' she cooed. Her eyes grew hungrier.

Ruka's expression shouted out – _Please don't eat me!_

What did he deserve to be Hotaru's Christmas Friend? Mikan thought.

Haruko grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. Ruka's very ears were on fire.

Then the waltz began.

Many snickered and some even shouted out a laugh, with Koko in the lead. Mikan, who had a soft corner for Ruka, didn't crack a smile. Hotaru, however, was controlling herself from smirking too much.

Ruka let go of Haruko, pushing her away.

'Happy, _friend?' _he said at large to the entire class.

Then he whisked back to his place, where even Natsume was giving off a slight curve of his lips.

'Nice,' he commented. 'You gained yourself a prom date.'

'Shut up, Natsume,' said Ruka, trying to reduce the blood from his face.

But his raven haired friend just looked smug.

Mikan, as she watched Haruko nearly faint at what just happened, turned back to Hotaru.

'Now, idiot, you see that what is told is to be done,' said Hotaru.

'Your point?' said Mikan.

'Pass something ridiculous like that to Hyuuga,' said Hotaru.

'No!' Mikan gasped.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. 'Then what exactly are you planning to do with him?'

'I … I don't know.'

'Pass a message, Mikan, he won't know it's you.'

'But he'll get me back for everything!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'Stop being such a girl and shoot a message.'

'But … what?'

'Ask him to romance any of the girls.'

'No!' Mikan said, horrified.

Hotaru looked at Mikan. 'Jealous?'

Mikan flushed. 'What in the world?'

'Just ask him to do something we'll find interesting to watch.'

'But –'

'Hey, Mikan,' said a voice from behind.

Mikan turned around to see Kitsuneme Yome holding out a paper to her.

Mikan went white as a sheet. 'F-For me?'

'Yep,' he said, dumping it in front of her.

Mikan picked it up with trembling hands.

'Oh no,' she said, slowly opening it.

She stared at the words written on it, in very unfamiliar handwriting.

_Hey there, Mikan, how's it going? Now get up and tell everyone you love Natsume._

Her entire world spun.

NO! WHAT?!

_To be continued …_

**_Tell me if you liked it by leaving a review :):):)._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Wow, I'm happy for the people who love this story. Here's some more action, guys._

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Three:_**

Mikan was lost for words. Her mouth just opened and closed like a goldfish, eyes round as dinner plates.

Hotaru, who had snatched the message, read through it and her lips pressed into a thin line.

'Oh, now what?' Mikan groaned. 'Hotaru! This isn't fair!'

She grabbed hold of the Ice Queen's arm and shook it in distress.

'As if I gave you that. Now get off me,' snapped Hotaru, wrenching her arm away. She flicked the paper into Mikan's face. 'Do as you're told.'

'NO! I will never say anything that isn't the truth!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes, irritated. 'Obliging is the objective.'

'Stop being mean!'

'Stop being a baby, then.'

'I hate that jerk!'

'Yeah well, that wasn't taken into consideration,' replied Hotaru. 'So suck it up.'

'No way!'

'Then find a way yourself and stop bothering me.'

'Hotaru!'

Mikan grabbed her arm again but as a reply, Hotaru loaded her Baka Gun, pointing it straight into Mikan's eyes.

'Touch me again and you get shot.'

'You are so mean, the meanest girl on earth!' Mikan said, pushing her away.

'Can't you find any other adjective?'

'Evil!' Mikan said, turning away.

'This wasn't my idea, idiot. Go shout at your friend.'

'If only I knew!' Mikan growled, clenching her fists. 'Ooooh, when I get my hands on whoever it is ...'

'Well you can't unless you know,' said Hotaru. 'And that's only on Christmas.'

Mikan let her eyes fire around the classroom, wondering if her sight ever landed on the black sheep. What was she, a puppet? And why in the name of Narumi's frilly pants did people tend to put her and that pervert Natsume in the same sentence? She couldn't even stand him! Him and his egoistic nerve! She hated him. Hated his guts, hated his attitude, hated his Alice, hated his glossy hair, hated his godly features that were gorgeous to booth, hated his seductive crimson eyes, hated his ... what the freaking hell?

Mikan shook her head, snapping out of it.

Another groan came out of her lips.

She felt a poke at her back and she looked over her shoulder, hair swishing wildly around.

'Get up,' said Hotaru.

Mikan glared at her.

'Get up right now and do what you're supposed to,' said Hotaru, twirling her gun.

'Someday or the other, Hotaru, I'm going to get my revenge on you,' said Mikan, snapping up from her place.

Hotaru smirked.

The majority of the class watched as Mikan edged around her desk and started marching straight upto where Natsume and Ruka were seated. The target to which the object of her order was to be done was busy reading his magazine, not a care in the world.

But as she tapped her feet ferociously, Natsume's eyes slowly peered over the top of the pages and noticing the all too familiar stance, he looked up to see the polka dotted panty girl watching him, jaws clenched.

'Natsume,' she said stiffly.

His expression did not change. 'What are you doing here, Polka?'

Her cheeks turned red. 'Just shut up with that stupid name! Pervert!'

'What do you want?' he said, annoyed.

'I'm gonna say the truth now,' she started. 'The fact is that I hate you. I hate you so much there is no limit!'

He said nothing, wondering what was wrong with that puny brain of hers now. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were gazing at the interesting scene.

The fan girls were glaring at Mikan.

'And?' Koko said, smirking cheekily.

'And nothing to you, silly mind reader,' she snapped at him. 'Keep out of my business!'

Koko controlled his laughter. It was obvious he knew what was about to come, for he read Mikan's mind as she read the message that sent her to her doom. At that time, she was not in control of her Alice.

He waited eagerly.

'Are you two going to shut up or do I have to burn you?' said Natsume dangerously, clearly hating the noise.

'You!' seethed Mikan, turning back to him. 'Like I said, Mr Hyuuga, I hate you to the core!'

'Oh I know just how much you hate him,' Koko said smugly.

Mikan turned red again, realising her "rant" in her mind at that time could not have been missed by the mind reader. She glared at him to keep quiet, her eyes threatening his life. Koko was just too happy to oblige.

She turned back to Natsume, whose eyes looked on the verge of shooting tongues of fire.

'Now, back to you,' she said. 'I hate you, Natsume -'

'Will you get to the point?' said Natsume. 'How many times will you say that?'

'Until it gets sunk in that skull of yours,' said Mikan.

'Consider it done, now what?' he said angrily.

How he wanted to burn her to ash right there for disturbing his reading time. Stupid girl.

Mikan puffed herself up and said at large, 'Hey! Whoever is my Christmas Friend, watch!'

Everyone stared at Mikan, wondering what message she received.

Mikan looked at Natsume straight in the eye. 'Natsume,' she said, trying not to lose her nerve and focus before it was over. 'I love you.'

Gasps echoed from the fan girls.

All eyes went round and some girls like Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasowara giggled, appreciating the sense of wickedness of whoever asked her do that.

Ruka choked, trying to suppress a chuckle as well as his tiny jealousy. Though it was not true, just watching Mikan say those words to Natsume was rendering him unable to tame his feelings. He'd always had a crush on Mikan.

Hotaru was busy video-taping everything and Natsume ... well he being the ignorant piece of work he was, just raised an eyebrow.

'Is that it?' he said flatly.

'Yes,' said Mikan. 'I do hate you, you know.'

The fire caster's lips twitched a little. 'I think you're saying that more to yourself. Go on, Sakura, admit that you like me.'

Anna and Nonoko, stunned at Natsume's cool attitude, burst into more fits of giggles.

And the fan girls ... well let's just say people could almost smell their insides burning with jealousy. Was Natsume ... flirting?

Mikan glared as much as she could, her temper flaring at his words.

'God, snap out of your ego for once!' she shouted, voice echoing around the classroom.

'And you stop being so loud. Always proving you're a woman, aren't you?'

The boys snickered.

Mikan clenched her fists. 'Of all the nerve of you, you jerk.'

'I don't see myself over-reacting,' Natsume stated.

'And I don't see you minding your words either!'

'Still immature, aren't you, idiot?'

'By what meaning?' she demanded.

'Still polka dots?' he replied as a suggestion for explanation.

Most people could not understand what he meant so they looked puzzled.

Mikan's rage reached its peak. Her fists were ready to give a hard core punch to his face. Her muscles would relish at the action. _Ah, the swell of happiness. _Just to injure this jackass airhead enough all by herself to make him bed-ridden for a whole week would be equal as the satisfaction of sending him to fry at the hands of Hades.

But she had another idea.

Suppressing her temptations, she whirled around and stomped back to her place, where Hotaru was switching off her camera.

Mikan, seeing the action and realising what she must have been doing, got furious again.

'You ... you video-taped that?' Mikan gasped, horrified.

'What did you think I'd do? Just sit around and watch?'

'But you're supposed to be my best friend, Hotaru!' she said, unable to just process the way this day was going.

'And my role is to make your life a living hell,' the Ice Queen answered, returning to her invention as if nothing happened.

Wondering what past deed was punishing her now, Mikan pulled herself together, getting her mind into revenge mode.

She had that pervert in her hands.

And he was so dead, going to pay back for all the humiliation he tossed at her.

So Mikan picked up a pen, tore out a paper from her rough notebook and began to write a message to her Christmas Friend a.k.a Natsume Hyuuga.

_To be continued ..._

**_Reviews will be much appreciated. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are so encouraging._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Four:_**

'What are you doing?' asked Hotaru.

'Trying not to be nice,' hissed Mikan, pausing at the prospect of writing, deep in revenge thought.

'That's a first,' remarked Hotaru.

'Help me here, Hotaru.'

'What?'

'I need to get that jerk to humiliate himself.'

'Leave me out of this.'

'What kind of friend are you?'

'The kind you can't find anywhere else on this planet,' she said stoically.

'So get this idiot to be intelligent.'

'Finally you've realised yourself.'

'Gah, stop it. Help me here!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from her invention. She looked at Mikan and at her hand, which was tapping her pen impatiently on her thigh while a blank piece of paper was wondering whether any order of pure evil was going to be written on it.

'Shall I make him wear polka dotted underwear and have him display it to the class?' suggested Mikan.

'How dense are you? If you do, he'll instantly figure out it was you who sent the message.'

Mikan mentally slapped herself. See, this is why she requires the aid of Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru leaned back in her seat but before she could suggest anything, a tall figure with brown hair and stern eyes behind rimmed spectacles marched into the classroom, slamming his books on the table.

All fell silent, staring up at Jinno.

'I'm substituting for Narumi, so take out your science books and read,' he said instantly and he folded his arms across his chest as everyone slowly bent into their bags.

No greeting. No smile. Just a permanent frown. Many people wondered if he will at least smile at his wife … that is if he ever got married. Or is he? Nobody knew.

They were having fun with the game and Jinno just had to butt in and ruin their mood. Couldn't he have let them off at least on a Friday? The Academy needed to hire teachers like gay Narumi, not Hitler Jinno.

But nobody dared to open a word to him and watched with pursed lips as he seated himself.

It was as if he had a super power, paralysing everyone under his cruel spell.

_Unless there was a way to lighten everyone's mood._

That particular thought crossed the mind of Mikan, suddenly feeling excited that she had an idea to put into the message. Opening up her science book, she subtly put the paper in it and began to scribble away, in the most cramped handwriting her fingers could create.

Once she finished, she gazed proudly at it.

Then she glanced at Jinno, who was busy peering into his book, and she quickly passed the note to Hotaru for her consideration.

Hotaru looked at it and her eyes blinked once. That was her sign of surprise as her violet orbs scanned through the letters.

Mikan smirked and Hotaru looked at her, giving a silent nod, but her lips were trying to hide a smile. Mikan took the paper back and folded it, writing the name _Natsume _on it. Slightly quivering with exhilaration, she looked out of the corner of her eye at the rest of her class. Everyone was into rifling through the pages of their books that nobody noticed Mikan writing the message nor did they watch her flicking the paper backwards to the aisle between her row and the next, unknown to the eyes of Jinno. Thankfully.

The paper landed halfway in between the aisle.

Since anyone would go searching for any kind of distraction at this moment, a pair of caramel eyes, belonging to Anna Umenomiya, saw the note.

Looking at the name, she felt excited too. Someone had the guts to pass a note to Natsume Hyuuga. Checking to see if Jinno was still looking into his book, she swiftly bent down and snatched up the note.

Since this note was going to the famous fire caster, her curiosity sparked. What could he be asked to do? Unable to tame her inquisitiveness, she opened the note unknown to the knowledge of anyone. As her eyes read, her insides were threatening to shoot a shout of laughter. With much strength, she controlled herself and refolded the note, passing it to Nonoko.

Her eyes went wide as well on looking at the receiver. But she didn't open it and tossed the note behind her shoulder, where it landed in front of a pair of boys. They had the same reaction as Anna and Nonoko but were scared to open the note. Whatever Natsume related, not wise to interfere. This moral was learnt after they got their pants burnt.

Jinno gave a quick scan of the room, checking to see the behaviour, and he returned to his reading.

This was their chance. One of the boys threw an eraser at Ruka, who was seated just opposite to them. He clutched the part of his head that got hit and turned around. The boy pitched the message towards him and it landed near his feet.

Ruka frowned a little but bent down and picked up the paper. He turned it around and saw the name on it.

His eyes widened.

Who just had the chutzpah to send a message to Natsume Hyuuga during Jinno's class?!

Swallowing, he nudged his dark haired friend, who slowly rolled his crimson eyes to him.

Ruka just held out the note under the desk.

Natsume stared at his name.

Who the hell sent that?

But he took it and Ruka edged in closer and watched with anticipation as Natsume's long perfect fingers opened the paper.

The fire in his eyes started the moment he read the first sentence.

_Hey there, Natsume. 'Sup man?_

Hell maybe. I'll send you there if you want, he thought.

_Dude, you really need some activity. How long will you just sit there reading that magazine?_

He being the sharp Natsume, knew that this may not definitely be from a guy, though the writing style was such.

He read on.

_Now get up, go to Jinno and sit on his lap, saying "Hey there, smoking teacher, how's it going?" You do that and you prove yourself a tough guy._

The corners of the note began to smoke and Ruka had to snatch it away before anyone, more specifically Jinno, caught the scent of burning paper. But he dropped it too, his fingers having being scorched by its sudden heat.

Natsume was in a temper and Ruka felt sorry for whoever was behind this.

He prayed for the unfortunate soul's life on Christmas.

He looked at Natsume, who was glaring.

Ruka gulped.

His fingers shaking, he wrote a message on the corner of his book.

_Hey … you gonna do that?_

Natsume saw it, took Ruka's pencil and wrote back:

_You think I'm an idiot?_

Ruka mentally disagreed with that.

_No … but aren't you supposed to do it?_

Natsume always had patience with Ruka so the blonde happened to be the only person who never experienced Natsume's bad side.

_I'm not going to, Ruka._

_But Mikan did … so did I._

_I'm not that idiot nor was I asked to do ballroom dancing._

_Would you have done the dance?_

Natsume drew an angry face.

_Sorry, _wrote Ruka.

_Jinno's a devil. No way._

_Mikan thinks you're one too._

_Your point?_

_Um … yet she did as she was told._

Natsume cursed inwardly. He was burning himself for obliging to this wretched game of the stupid class president.

Why did he even join?

Now he was asked to seat his backside on that slime ball of a teacher.

And call him _smoky. _Did the moron behind the mask not look properly? Jinno slash Torturer was not in any way a catch.

And now he, Natsume Hyuuga, was asked to do go gooey eyed with him?

That was the _last _thing he would ever do. Heck, he could have been asked to go for a walk with Persona. But not this.

Natsume leaned back in his chair and opened his magazine, starting to read and ignoring the demand. Ruka on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Instead of Natsume, he was the one losing his mind. The main intention of the game was to obey the request but his friend was kicking it away as easily as kicking a football.

Suddenly a piece of paper landed on their desk, looking like it was flung from the sneaky hand of Koko Yome, who was sitting in front of them.

Natsume gave no notice so Ruka took it and opened it.

His toes curled.

_Oi, Natsume. I know what message you got from your friend. Either get up and do it or I announce it to the class so that everyone forces you to sit on old Jinno's knees._

Ruka pushed the note to Natsume, whose eyes slowly peeled themselves from the magazine and to Koko's note.

A minute later, a strange smell came off from Koko. He started squirming this way and that and anyone could tell from his inability to shout out and from Natsume's murderous glare that his underpants were on fire.

Ruka put a hand on Natsume's arm.

'Stop,' he whispered to him.

Natsume did so and Koko stopped dancing on his backside, gasping a little.

Then he threw another piece of paper over his shoulder. Natsume opened it.

_That's it! I am so going to make you sit on Jinno._

Natsume cursed the parasitic, trespassing mind reader. Who was the inventor of his plagued Alice?

How he wanted to kick his ass then and there.

Suddenly, Ruka received another note. But this time from the boy who passed the note which was the cause of this silent chaos. It was from Natsume's Christmas Friend.

Ruka opened it and gulped.

_Hey, you chicken? Dude, you seem to be exhibiting your coolness only on the outside. Now be a man and do as I told you to._

Natsume had read the note too. His fists clenched, nails digging into his skin and his cheeks flushed with terrible, infinite anger. But the rational part of his mind told him not to burn the note, for it would do no good. That prat was not going to leave him and neither will the good-for-nothing idiotic mind reader.

He could not believe the situation he had got himself to.

If he could just spot the culprit by having a look into the psychotic mind of Koko. Then that person will be dead. He would personally deal with them.

But no. He could not punch Koko into telling him, because the douchebag was too proud of keeping everything a secret. Nor could he come to any conclusion of who had the nerve to send him such a ridiculous dare.

He turned his cold eyes on Jinno and on the lap on which he was supposed to sit on.

Ruka watched Natsume's expressions and his heart thudded, wondering if Natsume was actually going to heed to the words of his "friend".

Natsume shifted his legs, as if he was going to get up ...

_To be continued ..._

**_Hope you liked reading this chapter too, guys. Please give me a review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_You guys are the perfect source of joy. Thank you so much for the words which indicate the way you love this story. I'll try to drive this in the most interesting way I can. Here the new chapter, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Five:_**

'You are not,' Ruka gasped silently.

He stared in amazement as Natsume swung his long legs around the side of the bench, picking up his bag and putting it on his lap. He reached into it and pulled out a paper that was so worn out it might have been weaved in the previous century.

Ruka's confusion sparked.

What was Natsume going to do with that?

Then a crazy thought occurred to him.

_Was he going to send a note to his Christmas Friend?!_

But … now? At a situation where he was supposed to oblige to the words of his _secret_ Christmas Friend?

But he had to question his sanity more when Natsume started ripping the paper in half. He was lucky the paper was damaged since it did not make a loud noise. Then the half was made into fours, then eighth, then sixteen … then thirty two.

Ruka could not comprehend what was running through the raven head's genius mind.

Because Natsume for one was _not_ an idiot, whatever else he may be.

Then, what was going on?

Natsume took no notice of Ruka's half crazed state and just stood up with the shredded paper bits in his hand.

This simple motion caught the attention of the class, more importantly the action woman who was behind this sudden behaviour of Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan could not believe her eyes.

_He was actually going to do it?!_

She gazed, stunned, as Natsume swaggered through the aisle and toward the desk where Jinno was sitting.

She wasn't the only one.

Anna Umenomiya, who had sneaked a peek at the note earlier, had to rub her eyes and look again. Was this really the fire caster? Or who was he and what had he done to the real Natsume Hyuuga?

She sat on the edge of her seat, excitement coursing through her faster than the world's powerful river.

Of course the terror teacher missed nothing.

Sensing the sudden attention of the class and the figure that was approaching him, he looked up and his stern eyes saw Natsume.

'What do you want, Mr Hyuuga?' he asked coldly.

Natsume said nothing but walked around the desk, to his other side and toward the bin.

Which was the least expected of him.

Mikan was in a state of bewilderment.

She had been under the impression that the guy was going to actually sit on Jinno's lap but she had obviously been mistaken.

_Of course, _she thought angrily, watching Natsume drop torn bits of paper into the rubbish. That pervert was far too proud of his image for his own good. Why in the world would he heed to the words of the note? Being the egoistic, arrogant, conceited and smug pedophile he was, he would not stoop down to such an outlandish stunt.

This only sparked more of her rage.

How come he never gets to be debased? Did he always have to acquire that cool dude aura and make everyone steer clear of his high headed way?

Mikan gritted her teeth.

That was it.

Even if it cost her thousands of rabbits, she was going to get Hotaru to help her to make Natsume a fool of himself. Just to prove to everyone he was just as stupid, idiotic and a human being as everyone else.

Of course, Mikan wouldn't classify him as _human_. More like a malicious mutant that was set loose on Earth.

But looking at his physical make-up, he had to be a male individual.

But the next scene she witnessed just put an end all her speculations.

It was as if she was struck by lightning.

Rubbing her hazel eyes, she stared at the panorama in front of her.

Natsume, after dropping the paper bits into the bin, had turned around and had started to walk back to his place. Jinno had watched him throughout, but did not make any comment.

Natsume then surprised the unsuspecting professor and his classmates by "accidentally" catching his leg onto one of the legs of Jinno's desk. The construction of wood wobbled a little due to the impact and Natsume cleverly stepped to the side and gripped the side of the desk. But not before he "slipped" and landed in the lap of none other than Jinno himself.

Mikan's heart stopped.

It was as if time had frozen itself.

_Pause._

_Pause._

_Pause._

Forgetting to breathe, she took in a large gulp of oxygen and remembered her name was Mikan Sakura.

_Did he … really just do that?!_

The other boys and girls had dropped their jaws too and only let out gurgling sounds, if possible to make their voice chords work.

The only exception was Koko Yome, who had instead clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. This was getting more animated as it was.

Ruka clutched the side of the bench, in a mixture of emotions. He was: horrified, stunned, surprised, amused, under the urge of laughter, confused … the list went on.

Another exception was Hotaru, who had spared no time in switching on her wrist camera and busy recording the blue moon footage.

Natsume Hyuuga on Jinno's lap!

And speaking of the said pair, no one's shock and horror could match theirs.

Within a micro second of seating himself on Jinno, Natsume had sprung up as if receiving an electric shock, and started straightening his shirt, trying to hide the telltale flush of blood that ran to his pale cheeks.

Jinno, on the other hand, did not bother to hide his fury.

He stood up, glaring at Natsume.

It was no secret that Natsume was two inches taller than him. Being seventeen, the growth spurt had taken a toll on him, propelling him to a height of six feet and granting him a rocking body of pure hotness.

But that did not change the fact that he was a student.

Jinno used up all his anger to send a fierce look.

'What did you just do, Hyuuga?' he questioned with pursed lips.

'I slipped,' Natsume said casually.

'And you thought my lap was a safe place to land?'

'You just got in the way.'

That's Natsume. Never caring about what he says.

This seemed to flare more of Jinno's temper.

'Just be thankful I am not your class teacher,' he growled. 'I don't like your attitude, boy.'

Natsume just looked at him, thinking: _Neither do I like any cell of your worthless hide._

But he said nothing aloud.

Considering this "accidental landing" was not actually a crime, Jinno did not say anything further. Which was a big fortunate thing, because if he had any idea about the game they were playing, everyone would have fallen prey to his painful punishments for making him a puppet.

Jinno instead turned back to the frozen class.

'Nobody told you to stop studying,' he said in the razor steel tone.

Everyone hurriedly ducked their heads, shuffling through the pages, even though their books were upside down.

'You,' he shot at Natsume. 'Go back to your place.'

Natsume shrugged and strolled around Jinno and receded to Ruka, who was totally amazed. Ignoring every pair of eyes on him, he sat back down and opened his magazine, reading as normally as every other day.

Ruka nudged Natsume.

'You actually did that?' he whispered.

'Were you blind?' Natsume said back.

'Good going. But weren't you also supposed to say "Hey there, smoking teacher, how's it going?"? Ruka asked.

Natsume looked at Ruka.

'I sat on his freaking lap. That's more than enough for the idiot behind this reckless performance.'

Ruka agreed silently, deciding not to push more of Natsume's buttons. He was already furious at the prospect of having to do what he just did.

Meanwhile, at the front of the class, Mikan was still swimming in astonishment.

That was totally unexpected.

The main action that startled her was the subtle way he sat on Jinno's lap. Even here, he managed his cool impression by sketching out a tactic by himself so it wouldn't look too obvious.

The guy had his own ideas.

RING!

There went the bell for break.

Jinno, still angered, stood up and dismissed the class before storming out. He hadn't appreciated the idea of Natsume on his knees no more than the ignorant fire caster.

Mikan, still stunned, stood up and picked up her bag.

Everyone else was still in excitement of what happened.

But the fan girls seemed to be devastated.

'Oh, Natsume!' they wailed.

'Are you okay?!'

They crowded around Natsume's and Ruka's table.

'We will get that mean teacher, don't you worry!'

'And we will also smack the person who asked you to do that!'

'Don't worry, Natsume honey, I will never humiliate you!'

'Yes, sweetheart! Let's go for a walk, I'll make you feel better!'

One angry girl turned to the girl who said that.

'Do you think he's stupid to come with _you?!'_

_'_I am hot, you know.'

'Don't you have eyes?'

The next girl did not retaliate, since she along with the rest of her posse got their hair burnt.

'Argh!' they screamed, and they fled from the room.

A furious Natsume stood up, heading for the door so that he could escape from this mulch.

'Hey, hold on!' Koko called. 'Guys, watch!'

Everyone obliged. Ruka grabbed Natsume's arm and stopped him. Natsume let out an irritated noise and turned to look at Koko too.

'What are you going to do?' he asked tonelessly, but anger was evident in it.

Koko went up to the front of the class, waving a piece of paper.

'I just received a message from my Christmas friend!' he yelled.

'And?' asked an annoyed Sumire.

'Oooh, interested in me, Shouda?' Koko smirked.

Sumire launched the duster at him but Koko jumped out of the way.

'Now, as I was saying,' he continued, 'my Christmas Friend dared me to … oh, I'll show you. Mikan, come here.'

Mikan blinked rapidly.

'Me?' she squeaked.

'Yes,' he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

Hotaru switched on her camera.

Everyone watched in surprise, shock and amusement as Koko wrapped his arms around Mikan, embracing her so close.

Mikan blushed.

'Koko,' she said. 'What – what are you doing?'

'I'm not finished,' he said, at the same time laughing inwardly as he caught the thoughts of a certain person who looked ready to burn his arms off the brunette.

He pulled back and swooped in and swiftly kissed Mikan's cheek, leaving her flustered.

'Okay, friend?' he called at large.

The girls giggled.

Koko let go of Mikan and walked away.

Hotaru switched off her camera.

Ruka didn't know whether to smile or not. Except him, everyone else was getting involved with Mikan. First, she confessed to Natsume. Second, the psychotic Koko hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. What next, Yuu or Kitsuneme takes her out for a midnight stroll?

'Hm, not likely,' answered Koko, smiling cheekily.

'I thought I told you to stay out of my property!' snapped Ruka.

'Oh, yeah? And what's that supposed to be? Mikan or your soft head?'

If you were standing next to Ruka, you could also feel the heat coming off from a certain raven haired hottie.

'Whoa, Natsume,' Koko teased.

Natsume answered by setting fire to Koko's shirt.

'Jeez!' Koko yelled, desperately swatting at it. 'Put that out, man! You crazy?'

The fire immediately went out and Koko sighed in relief, glaring a little at Natsume.

'You know, I paid for the clothes I'm wearing,' he grumbled. 'First you set fire to my pants and now this? But thanks for having a little mercy.'

'I don't have mercy on you, psycho freak,' hissed Natsume, sending his own glare at something behind Koko.

'Of course you don't, you jerk,' snapped a feminine voice and Mikan came round from behind Koko, shooting a look of ferocity at the fire caster. 'You ought to have some control over that brutal mind of yours, _Hyuuga.'_

Natsume blinked once.

Mikan rarely called him by his surname. She must be really pissed off.

'Are you okay, Koko?' Mikan asked.

'Yeah, thanks to that helpful Nullification of yours,' smiled Koko.

Mikan smiled back at him, gave the same to Ruka as well (causing his heart to race), but narrowed her eyes at Natsume and flipped her hair and stormed off, Hotaru marching after her, nose buried in her book.

'Oi, Imai,' said Koko.

'What?' she said stoically, stopping in her tracks and turning to face the trio of boys.

Her purple gaze fell on Ruka, who started squirming.

The terrorist woman was looking at him.

'By the way, Nogi, nice dance,' she commented.

Ruka went red. 'Stop it,' he said, but quietly.

'Will look good on a poster, won't it?' said Hotaru.

Ruka blanched, processing her words. 'Excuse me?'

'Never mind,' said Hotaru.

'But – but –' Ruka spluttered, knowing full well what happens when certain snapshots fall into the hands of the Ice Queen.

_And a tremendously gorgeous Ice Queen too_, thought his mind involuntarily, as his ice blue eyes allowed themselves to travel over her slender body, which had curves at the right places. Since when did she look so … sexy? And that shiny dark hair … it sure must smell so sweet and seductive. That radiant fair skin … it looked so smooth and soft. Added to his sudden craze, he noticed the pretty blush that coloured her cheeks.

_Hotaru had her own beauty though she didn't show it off._

Koko blinked, stunned. What in the world? Was this the apocalypse?! That blonde guy was just marveling at Hotaru Imai! And he thought she looked sexy, which should be considered a crime.

His devilish smirk fell into Ruka's vision, who immediately snapped out of his fascination.

_What?! No, no, forget I thought anything! _Ruka shouted in his head, face blushing. Oh for heavens sake! What the heck was wrong with him?

Koko started smirking. 'Don't worry, Ruka, your secret's safe with me.'

'Shut the hell up,' Ruka snapped, face red as a traffic light.

Koko just chuckled. Maybe this kid had to really see to who he was attracted to more. Mikan or Hotaru.

But as Koko looked further into Ruka's thoughts, he realised Mikan was only a background. The person who was now coming into focus was none other than Hotaru Imai and her infinite beauty.

He decided to come to that later, though he was so excited at the unsuspected reaction from Ruka Nogi.

'Oh, I forgot why I really called you,' said Koko, turning to Hotaru.

'What?' she said.

'Does Permy like me?'

'You asking me, idiot? How the hell am I supposed to know?'

'Well, I've seen her talking with you at times,' replied Koko.

'Just because I talk with her does not mean I know of her deepest dark secrets,' said Hotaru.

'This is stupid,' Natsume muttered, annoyed with the people standing with him, and he turned around and walked away, not looking back.

Ruka swallowed, chancing a glance at Hotaru and looking away. She didn't notice his blush, much to his relief.

'That fireman,' Koko seethed. 'Anyway –' he turned back to Hotaru '– does she?'

'I don't know,' said Hotaru flatly. 'Now get out of my way.'

Without any further notice, she swept herself out of sight, leaving Koko to twist his lips and Ruka to subtly stare after her, watching the way she walked. He hadn't noticed for a long time.

She had been busy torturing and blackmailing him for a sustained period that he never gave her a proper glance at her change in appearance. He remembered Hotaru to be tiny in figure, waist probably zero, and her hair had always been spiky and tomboyish. Those violet eyes never lost their chillness.

But now, as she had been immersing herself in other inventions and technologies to construct a portfolio for universities, her blackmailing had become lesser and lesser. And his attention had increased right upto this moment.

Hair upto her shoulders, sleek and shiny … attractive curves to make his heart speed … blush on those smooth cheeks …

Hotaru was developing into a beautiful woman who could cause accidents on the road.

Koko was inwardly jumping up and down in amusement as he happily caught every single word of Ruka's thoughts.

'You got a crush on the Ice Queen?' Koko smirked, slapping Ruka on the shoulder.

Ruka gave a start, flushing. 'N-No.'

Koko raised an eyebrow. 'You think you can lie to _me?'_

Ruka gulped. No one could frame a lie to the mind reader.

'You say a word,' Ruka threatened.

Koko held up his hands. 'No way, man, I'll lose all the entertainment of torturing and blackmailing you myself.'

Ruka clenched his fists. He wished somebody or even a helpful whirlwind would whisk this annoying idiot away to some faraway place.

Ah, bliss.

'I heard that,' Koko said, playfully narrowing his eyes.

'Just keep your mouth shut,' Ruka said fiercely, looking around and hoping that no one overheard this conversation.

Koko put an arm around Ruka's shoulder. 'No one did. Now, if I tell you something, swear not to open it out. Not even to that sadistic friend of yours.'

Ruka nodded, uncertain of where this was going.

'Okay, now what?'

'If you're interested in Imai, I can get her to come to you.'

Ruka blinked. 'How in the world would you do that? This is Hotaru we're talking about.'

'And I'm talking about myself being her secret Christmas Friend.'

Ruka's eyes widened. '_You?!'_

Koko nodded smugly. 'She's supposed to obey her Christmas Friend's orders. So how about I get her to come to your room at night, eh?'

Ruka paled.

What the heck?!

_To be continued …_

**_I just felt like including a Ruka and Hotaru romance, guys, in addition with the main couple; so please bear with me if you are disappointed. I hope no one is. Anyway, let me know by reviewing :):):)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. Love you._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Six:_**

The day went on just like always, with just one little difference: People were asked to do the most bizarre things in the class. Poor Yuu had to stand in the Titanic Pose with Sumire, who liked it no better than he did. This caused Koko amusement as he watched Sumire's face. She looked very angry, so once she came back to her place, blushing, Koko asked her if she was angry he wasn't the one who did that with her.

She answered by turning into a cat and clawing at his skin, giving him scratches to last for a week.

He just brushed it off.

Next, Kitsuneme did a belly dance on the teacher's desk, encouraging whistles and cheers from the onlookers.

But the bad thing was, his performance was caught by a passing Jinno, who gave him detention.

A girl had to smooch the black board, and had to cough up bits of chalk later.

Anna's Christmas Friend happened to be kind compared to everyone else's, for she was just asked to sing her favourite song in front of the class. She blessed her unknown friend, went up front and started singing Taylor Swift's "Love Story". Her voice was very sweet and she received claps from the audience.

Nonoko received the most difficult of messages. She was asked to smack the most annoying person in the class. She, being the warm attitude girl, did not know who for she had never had a grudge against anyone. And she was not violent either, so how could she raise her hand to anyone?

So she stood up.

'Um, listen up,' she called and everyone turned to her. 'My Christmas Friend asked me to slap the annoying person in class.'

Some people laughed.

'I'm not sure who it is because I like everyone,' she said. People agreed, for Nonoko was one of the kindest souls they knew. 'And I won't be able to slap anyone, it's hard.'

'Hey, Nonoko,' said a girl. 'Just think of anyone who might have got on your nerves once.'

She shook her head. 'But there isn't anyone.'

'Not even one person?'

She shook her head.

Suddenly, Sumire called out to her. 'Okay, will you slap anyone I recommend?'

Nonoko blinked. 'Who?'

Sumire pointed at Koko, who winked at her coyly. 'You trying to pass your love through someone else, Permy?'

'Don't even dream of it,' she snapped.

'Aw, Shouda, you _do_ love me,' he smirked.

'I do not!'

'You do too.'

'Go to hell,' she said. 'Nonoko, kick his ass.'

She blanched. 'I can't do that!'

'The objective of the message was to slap a person,' she said. 'You don't find anyone annoying so give the blow to Koko.'

'But I don't find him annoying either,' she said innocently.

'She's just too nice,' laughed Koko. 'It's okay, Nonoko, smack me if that's my darling's desire.'

Sumire went red, but not from anger this time. Nevertheless, she didn't let go of the glare in her eyes. 'I. Am. Not. Your. _Darling. _Koko Yome.'

'S-Sumire,' said Nonoko. 'You smack him instead of me, I can't.'

Koko continued to chuckle. 'Soft lassie,' he said.

Sumire rolled her eyes. 'Your Christmas Friend didn't understand you properly.'

'Can you do it instead of me?' Nonoko said.

'If your Friend lets you,' said Sumire.

'Hope so,' said Nonoko. She said at large. 'Hey, my friend, I'm so sorry. Tell me something else to do but not violent acts, please. Sumire's going to slap the annoying person she thinks instead of me.'

Nobody objected so Nonoko sat back down, feeling relieved.

Everyone looked at Sumire, who stood up at once and marched to Koko, who was smiling smugly. She was shooting her best murderous look and she raised a hand at the ready. Koko just sat coolly, watching her, as if she was going to present him with flowers.

Then Sumire went in for the kill, but just as her hand was half an inch from Koko's face, his hand swiftly grabbed hers and without warning, he pulled her down to him.

Sumire lost her balance and she fell on Koko's welcoming lap.

Koko wrapped his strong muscular arms around her and shut her mouth by pressing his lips to hers.

This gained wolf-whistling from a lot of boys.

Ruka stared, appreciating the guts of the mind reader.

Natsume ignored the drama and continued reading his magazine.

Hotaru was as usual video-taping.

Mikan started giggling.

Anna laughed too.

Nonoko was shocked as well as amused. Koko had been flirting with Sumire non-stop for a long time and the cool guy had grabbed this opportunity to make out with her.

'Wow, you _are_ nice,' said Anna.

'How?' said Nonoko.

'Had you not let Sumire, Koko wouldn't have kissed her.'

Nonoko agreed, giggling with her best friend.

Meanwhile, Sumire had frozen completely. One moment, she had been ready to grant a blow to Koko and next thing, he had pulled her down to his lap and had started kissing her.

To her disbelief, she was not angry at all … she was rather subsiding her temper … and was melting into the kiss Koko was giving her.

She couldn't remember anyone kissing her like this.

_He was so soft … so luscious … so sweet … so warm …_

WHAT THE HELL?!

Sumire came back to her senses just as the kiss began to deepen, and pushed Koko away, snapping up from his lap and straightening her shirt and skirt, her cheeks a bright red. Then she glared at Koko.

'How dare you?!' she growled.

Koko raised an eyebrow, smirking. 'I was under the impression you just enjoyed that, sugar.'

Sumire clenched her fists. 'I did not!'

'You're forgetting I have the mind reading Alice, babe,' he said in a husky voice.

Sumire swallowed, wishing she could vanish. This was the most embarrassing situation she had ever been in. Not caring that there was still fifteen minutes till the school premise finished, she snatched her bag and stalked out. Koko shook his head, laughing, and he got up and went after her.

'Hey, Sumire, wait!'

They disappeared. The rest of the class started giggling and whistling at the scene they had just witnessed.

Mikan was smiling too.

'Will they get together?' she asked her best friend.

Hotaru ignored her and continued with her invention.

'Hotaru!'

'I'm not sure, idiot. And let go of my arm.'

'Tell me then.'

'I don't know. Why don't you follow them and find out?'

Mikan widened her eyes. 'That will be like intruding upon their privacy!'

Hotaru tried to block out her voice. It was hard to concentrate with the idiot babbling non-stop next to her. Perhaps Hyuuga should shut her mouth the way Koko did for Sumire, that will save everyone from suffering from Mikanitis. Or the Idiot-Of-The-Centuryitis.

'Hotaru, what are you working on?'

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun.

'You open your mouth one more time …' she threatened.

'Why are you so mean, Hotaru?'

'Why can't you shut up?'

Mikan pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Bad Hotaru, she thought.

'Hey,' said a voice from behind. Mikan turned around to see Yuu holding out a paper to her. Mikan blanched. That was one thing which shut her mouth. A message from her Christmas Friend.

'Oh no,' she squeaked.

Just this morning, she had to confess her love to that pervert. Now what?

Yuu dropped it in front of her. Mikan reached out a trembling hand and picked it up. It was like touching a cockroach, the messages from her secret friend. He/She was not going to be kind. Ever. Now what was she going to do?

Holding her breath, she opened it.

And nearly fainted.

'Oh,' she groaned in misery. 'People hate me here!'

Hotaru had watched this through the corner of her eye. She took the paper from Mikan and looked at it.

_Hey, Mikan. Excellent confession this morning. I really appreciate you, girl. You've got backbone. Right now, I want you to get up and tell everyone about anyone you've got a crush on or had a crush on. And I won't take "I don't have a crush on anyone" for an answer. _

'Why am I receiving messages like this?' Mikan wailed.

Hotaru gave the paper back to Mikan. 'Get up.'

'Hotaru, you are just as evil as the culprit behind this.'

'Get up,' was Hotaru's reply, pointing her gun at her.

'But I don't have a crush on anyone!'

'You do too.'

'Oh yeah? Who?'

'What about Nogi? Just two days ago, you told me he was looking handsome recently.'

Mikan stared in horror. 'That is not a crush! That is … admiration!'

'Whatever. You thought he looked gorgeous, so tell everyone that.'

'No!'

'Get up, Mikan Sakura,' said Hotaru, her voice ominous.

Mikan gulped at her expression and she stood up, wishing that Hotaru's secret Christmas Friend would send her a dare so embarrassing too.

She edged around her desk and slowly walked to the front.

'Hey, watcha gonna do, Mikan?' asked Kitsuneme. 'Make out with Natsume this time?'

'You wish,' she hissed, glaring.

He muffled his laughter.

'What is it, Mikan?' asked Yuu.

'I was asked to say the name of my crush,' she said miserably.

'Oh, this should be interesting,' said Anna.

'Anna, you too?'

'I'm getting spoiled by the people around me.'

'Alright, enough!' said Kitsuneme. 'Mikan, spill!'

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. Could _he_ be her secret friend, having fun torturing her? He seemed to qualify for it, by the looks of his amusement and mischievousness. He was next to Koko.

'I'm guessing you're not supposed to say no one either,' he chuckled.

'Yes, how do you know?' Mikan asked, tone sarcastic.

'Your scared face says it all,' he said. 'So tell us.'

Mikan swallowed as she looked at the attentiveness of everyone. 'Er, truth be told, I really _don't _have a crush on anyone.'

Her eyes caught Hotaru ready with the Baka Gun so she added quickly, 'But I did admire … R-Ruka once.'

The fan girls gave a shout of outrage.

Mikan could have died on the spot instead of having to confess this. Seriously, did she not have the quality called dignity? Why was she forced to let it fly from her? Was it something she could let go of easily?

Then why was fate being cruel to her?

Oh, whoever was behind this, they were so dead.

Meanwhile, Ruka was flabbergasted. Did he hear correctly? Did the brunette admit she thought he was good-looking? This day kept getting weirder and weirder.

He felt like pulling out all of his hair.

Just when he started to focus his vision on the suddenly illegally beautiful Hotaru Imai, Mikan had to pipe up and say something like this.

'Oh, you little sneak,' shuddered one of the fan girls. 'You _do_ love Ruka!'

'The hell I don't!' Mikan snapped at her. Then she glanced at the striking blonde who was blushing. 'No offense, Ruka,' she added quickly.

He let out a little gurgle.

Natsume, however, was fixing an intense gaze on Ruka, as if he was estimating his thoughts from the expression on his face.

'Bet you're glad that mind reading freak isn't around,' Natsume commented.

'Wouldn't even dream of it,' answered Ruka, shuddering of the horror.

'Otherwise you would have had to admit your little crush for that idiot,' Natsume finished for him.

Ruka went red again. 'I-I don't have a crush.'

Natsume raised an eyebrow. 'Could have fooled me.'

'No, seriously!' Ruka defended himself.

'Of course he doesn't,' said a voice, and the duo turned around to see Koko settling down in the seat in front of them.

'Where did you come from?' asked a surprised Ruka. 'Didn't you go after Sumire?'

'I did but she kicked me in my … anyway,' he went on quickly, ignoring Natsume's smirk. He squirmed in his seat, fighting the pain. 'So, I just heard what happened,' he said to Ruka. 'Mikan thinks you're a dashy handsome hunk, eh?'

His adjectives earned him a subtle glare from the raven head next to Ruka.

Koko enjoyed just how furious he was making Natsume.

'Not exactly a hunk,' stuttered Ruka. 'Oh, will you forget it? I don't have a crush on her anyway.'

'No, you don't,' agreed Koko smugly. 'You rather have one on her sweet best friend.'

Natsume's eyes widened, a rare reaction. Surely this must have been one shocking news.

'What the hell?' he said quietly.

Ruka averted his eyes, letting out a squeak.

'You gotta believe it, man,' laughed Koko. 'Ruka here thinks Imai is one chiselled figure with features designed to perfection. With eyes like lilac, lips rosy as petals, cheeks like an apple –'

'Stop reading my thoughts!' yelled Ruka.

Koko howled with laughter.

Natsume stared at Ruka. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Imai's turned him into something we don't know,' chortled Koko.

'Oh of all people …?' said Natsume.

Koko reached out and dared to ruffle Natsume's hair, which secured a murderous glower from the pair of crimson eyes.

'Don't. Touch. Me,' he hissed.

'Ah, be happy, Natsume,' Koko teased, giving him a knowing smirk.

Koko's shirt erupted in flames.

'God!' he yelled, swatting at the fire. 'Natsume, you stop it or I spill every single word of your mind!'

The inferno died out, but left a char on the crisp white fabric which Koko did a hard work of ironing. This six foot dark guy had serious issues. A true incarnation of the devil himself. If Hotaru Imai was the She-Devil, he was her equivalent. Perfect people to terrorise the class.

'I'm not talking in front of you,' Koko said, getting up and grabbing Ruka's arm.

'I couldn't care less, you stupid freak,' said Natsume, continuing to read his magazine and ignoring both Ruka and Koko, who dragged Ruka to a secluded corner of the room.

'Jesus, how are you even able to stand him?' said Koko.

'He's my friend, Koko,' said Ruka.

'And a sidekick to Hades,' commented Koko.

'Lay him off, you don't understand him like I do,' said Ruka crisply. 'Now, why did you bring me here?'

Koko forgot all about Natsume and got into the real action. 'Now, I know how much you're starting to notice Imai.'

Ruka shuffled his feet, chancing a glance at the back of Hotaru's bent head as she concentrated on her work.

_She looks beautiful even from behind …_

'Oh, shut up for a while,' said Koko, though he was amused.

Ruka mentally smacked himself. He kept forgetting Koko's ability.

'So, you want to get close to her right?' said Koko.

Ruka swallowed.

Koko rolled his eyes. 'I can read your mind, you know.'

'Then why do you even have to ask me?'

'Cause it's fun hearing from you.'

'Is that why you were an idiot and asked Hotaru if Sumire liked you? And kept flirting with Sumire? You wanted the words to come out of her mouth?'

'Precisely. She does like me, but too much of an egoistic babe to admit it. Now, coming to you,' he said, smirking. 'Imai is now _Hotaru _to you?'

Ruka flushed redder than the setting sun. 'Get to the point.'

'Alright, alright. So, what do you want me to ask Imai to do? Pay a visit to you at midnight?'

Ruka blanched. 'Not now!'

Koko smirked again. 'Oh yes, you need to be a couple for _that_, if you know what I mean.'

Involuntary images began conjuring up in Ruka's mind, whose heart thudded hard.

'Jeez, man, keep your mind under control!'

'Will you stop doing that!'

'Sorry, you're just so funny. Now, do you want me to help you or not?'

'Of course!'

'So, shall I get her to do something as primary? Like kissing you?'

Ruka's heart raced faster than an athlete as he imagined himself pulling Hotaru to him and wrapping his arms around her … caressing her silky dark locks … stroking her cheek … lowering his face to hers –

'Stop right there,' Koko said. 'My eyes will go blind.'

Ruka stomped on his foot.

'Ow!'

'Koko, please stay out of my mind!'

'I think I should, your thoughts are getting way out of control. Just consider yourself lucky that you really _are_ an item.'

'You think so?'

'I hate to admit it, I think you are. So Imai will have trouble ignoring someone like you, dude.'

Ruka started to feel more bold and confident. All he had to do was to work his charm on Hotaru and he had his girl. Surely, she _had_ to melt for him some way or the other. After all, she was a girl.

'Precisely,' said Koko. 'Now, we have to work on your nervous issues.'

'How?'

'Just run your fingers through your hair and send her a wink, showing you're cool. Then flirt with her.'

'Easy for you to say,' Ruka said.

'Dude, you want the chick or not?'

Ruka nodded.

'So, prepare yourself. I'll send her a message.'

'What message? Asking her to make out with me?'

'Nah, something better.'

_'What?!'_

'Not _that. _Jesus!' said Koko. 'Just wait.'

And he left Ruka there to work on his confidence when cornering Hotaru Imai. It wasn't an ordinary girl he was after. It was the Ice Queen.

He had no idea when he started to be attracted to her. The way she looked? Or they way her hips swung as she walked? She was so beautiful, it hurt to look at her. If Ruka wasn't quick, Hotaru was not going to last for long in the midst of all this testosterone.

Not that she will fall for anyone that easily, but the fact.

Any guy won't ignore a dazzling girl, not even if they got hit by her Baka Gun.

Ruka had to act quickly to make sure he made Hotaru Imai his.

And the only way to get her to come to him without himself getting injured was through her secret Christmas Friend a.k.a Koko Yome.

The bell rang finally and everyone packed their bags, glad they were going back to their dorm. Mikan stuffed her book back into her bag and stood up.

'Come on, Hotaru.'

The dark haired girl stood up after putting her invention carefully back into her bag, and without a word, she started to follow Mikan out of the classroom.

'It's cold, Hotaru,' commented Mikan.

'Want some fire, Polka Dots?' asked a snide voice.

Mikan knew _that _voice. The pervert.

She whipped around to look up at him. God, he was so tall. She was only upto his shoulders.

'What do you want?' she retorted.

'Why did I even bother asking you?' he said bluntly.

'Just to show off your pig-headedness?'

'You are so annoying.'

Mikan puffed her cheeks. 'Did you call me to irritate me, you pervert?'

Hotaru crossed her arms across her chest. Here they go again.

'So you do whatever you're asked to?' said Natsume.

'If you mean the orders from my Christmas Friend, yes I have to,' seethed Mikan. 'But they're so dead on Christmas, mainly for asking me to say that I loved _you. _You! Ugh!'

He smirked. 'Your secret friend knows your mind, Polka.'

Mikan clenched her fists. How much she wished she received a message like Nonoko. Then she would have punched the jerk to oblivion.

'Go to hell, Hyuuga,' she snapped.

'With you around, I'm already there,' he said.

'You …,' Mikan said in an angry voice, thinking of the best curse to throw at him. But she couldn't come up with any sweet revenge. She'd have to work on that during the night. Stupid pervert.

Natsume turned around to walk away.

'Hey!' Mikan called.

He looked over his shoulder. 'What?'

'Why don't you actually play the game instead of saying snarky comments?'

'I think I did during that Hitler's class. I sat on his effing lap.'

'No, not that. I bet you haven't sent a word to your Christmas Friend.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Did anyone tell you that?'

'I just know.'

He smirked. 'See you around, Polka.'

Saying that, he walked off, perhaps back to the Sakura tree. Mikan frowned and turned back to Hotaru, who was facing Anna.

'Hotaru, your secret friend gave this,' she said, handing a piece of paper.

Hotaru, with no change in her expression, received the first message of the day.

'What does it say?' asked an excited Mikan, bouncing to Hotaru's side and reading the words over her shoulder.

Mikan, instead of feeling pleased, was shocked.

_Hey there, Hotaru, how are you? I'm really sorry to disturb you but since this is a game, I really have to pass you messages and ask you to do stuff. Please don't kill me! What I want you to do is, take some rope and bind your hand to the hand of Ruka Nogi for tomorrow and spend the day with him. _

Hotaru just stared at the note, with no alteration in her pale face.

Mikan was stunned. Who dared to ask Hotaru to do that?

Tomorrow could never come any quicker.

_To be continued …_

**_Hope you liked this too, though it is even longer than the previous chapter. I'm really sorry if it is too much, I'm just enjoying writing this. Please review, my friends._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Seven:_**

Saturday was the day everyone went out to spend the day in Central Town. But Hotaru was damned to spend the day with that animal loving blond boy. And a handsome blond boy at that too.

Gah, handsome? She only thought that characteristic because her dummy best friend had the likes. Not that _she_ ever gave a second look at Ruka Nogi.

Not ever.

_Ugh, _Hotaru thought as she walked to the bus stop, with Mikan blabbering non-stop next to her.

'Hotaru, seriously, are you going to do it? Then promise me you're not going to hurt Ruka, remember this isn't his fault. Please don't hit him or anything.'

Hotaru didn't answer and kept on walking, trying to block out Mikan's voice. It was like a broken tape-recorder, repeating the same words again and again.

'So, you'd better tell me where you two are going to go. Then if you're bored with him, I can always come over!'

'I'd rather be with Nogi instead of you,' Hotaru replied.

Mikan pouted. 'You're never going to stop being mean.'

'That settled, shut up.'

Mikan didn't listen. 'Have you brought any rope?'

Hotaru pretended not to hear. It was tempting to whack her with the Gun but she figured it wouldn't be that beneficial. Mikan had enough brain to ignore it, get up and continue following her around and talking without a breath but not enough brain to just offer peace by pressing her lips together and trapping her words. Hotaru made a mental note to buy some duct tape and strap her mouth shut if she ever became annoying again.

Mikan continued ranting in the background as they neared the bus stop.

Meanwhile, Ruka and Koko were already waiting there.

'Dude, why are you so edgy?' Koko asked. 'Relax, she ain't gonna bite you.'

Ruka glared at him. 'Are you crazy as you are? Hand-tying?! She's going to blow! Do you honestly hate me being alive?'

Koko thumped him on the shoulder. 'I did it for the greater good.'

'I swear to God, Koko, she's going to kick my ass.'

Koko sported a surprised smile. 'Well, well, well, Ruka. I can't believe the language you're using.'

'It's your own fault! Something's seriously wrong with you.'

'Who's the one crushing on Imai? Something's wrong with _me_?'

'You're the psycho who hears other's thoughts and pull them into death traps by offering help.'

'Come on, Ruka, relax!' said Koko cheerfully.

'Shut up, Koko, just shut up!'

'Ah, the feel of love,' Koko smirked. 'God, man, calm down. It's going to be alright.'

Just then, Ruka spotted Hotaru reach the stop with Mikan. His entire gaze fell upon her and his eyes took in the hundred pound of pure beauty standing in front of him. Today, she was in a lilac ruffled top that had no sleeves but the top of her arms were lightly covered with a single layer of the ruffles. They decorated her neck-line too and right in the centre, the part covering her cleavage, was a glittery crystal, surrounded by little stones. The top gave a perfect fit, showing the flawless figure of her chest, waist and flaring out to her hips. She wore black skinny jeans, which outlined the shape of her long legs. Her hair was sleek and shiny and her face was naturally radiant.

She was a dazzling young woman of seventeen.

'There's your girl,' Koko said.

Ruka continued watching Hotaru and he froze completely when he suddenly saw her turn her head in his direction, her amethyst orbs speculating him.

Without saying anything to Mikan, she started walking towards him.

_Was … she really … going to heed to the words of the message?_

He just blinked rapidly and had to control his heart rate. It could have almost made a noise pollution in the bus stop.

Hotaru Imai came right upto Ruka and stared up at him.

'Nogi,' she said.

Ruka stared down at her. He was conscious of the fact that she was only upto his neck, and yet, he was prey to her charm. Looking at a bright light suddenly seemed easier than looking into the piercing gaze of this lass.

'Yes, Imai?' he said. Baby steps, he told himself, baby steps.

'A word,' she stated and walked into the bushes located behind the stop. Ruka started to follow her after an encouraging nod from Koko.

Mikan watched the small scene from her place and bit onto her lip in anticipation. She just hoped Hotaru wouldn't be so herself and knock the poor guy out.

'What are you doing?'

Mikan froze at the sound of that voice. That superior tone of a deep, seductive voice belonged to none other than a certain pervert she knew.

'May I help you?' she said stiffly, not bothering to turn around.

'By clearing the place.'

Mikan gritted her teeth and glared at Natsume behind her shoulder. Mikan hated the fact that he looked really attractive in that blood red t-shirt with light blue lettering, black jeans and a black jacket. And the over-gorgeous jerk had gelled his hair and made it stood up smartly on his head. How come this retard always appeared delicious?

_Yuck! Delicious, over-gorgeous and attractive? No way! Nuh-uh! No, he was a pervert and a jerk. Who the hell cared what he looked like?_

Natsume started smirking. 'Like what you see, Polka? Or should I say … bananas?'

Mikan flushed, her eyes frantically looking around her to see if there was a hole in her jeans. There was none, but still her heart was beating fast. He was correct in the pattern of her underwear.

Mikan froze, a horrible thought occurring to her.

She was shocked to see that the top of her white shirt had gone a little awry, and revealed the pattern of her –

'Oh my god!' she cried, face red as a traffic light. She stomped away, quickly covering the little part of lingerie that was accidentally revealed.

Oh the nerve of him!

How _dare_ he look at that!

She heard him chuckling and her temper reached its peak.

Hair swishing wildly, she turned to shoot a murderous look at him.

'You. Perverted. Excuse. Of. A. Guy,' she hissed. 'You indecent IDIOT!'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'm an idiot? Who's the one showing off her private parts to everyone?'

'You insolent bastard!' she shouted. 'Your eyes always go there, don't they? You used to stare up my skirt and now you're peeking into my shirt too?! Unbelievable! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, HYUUGA!'

'Will you two knock it off?' snapped Kitsuneme. 'You're annoying all of us.'

Mikan aimed a kick in his shins.

'Mind your own effing business,' she retorted back.

Kitsuneme, hopping on his foot, glared at her but before he could make any comment, the bus came. It hissed to a stop and everyone scrambled in.

Mikan quickly buried herself within the midst of people so that she could get away from Natsume. But he couldn't care less, for he just stood there with his hands in his pockets and watching everyone clamber in as if the conductor was selling chocolates.

Natsume instead turned his eyes to the side and was momentarily stunned to see the Blackmailer and his best friend come out of the bushes. Their hands were tied together.

'Ruka has officially gone crazy,' he said to himself.

The most unlikely pair went into the bus through the back door and Natsume followed them in. Once Ruka and Hotaru seated themselves, he went to stand in front of Ruka, holding onto the pole for support. He raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at Ruka.

'Natsume!' Ruka said, staring up at his best friend. 'I thought you said you weren't going to come!'

'Times change,' said Natsume bluntly. 'Besides, I just wanted to clarify whether you were damned or not.'

Hotaru pretended not to hear the two boys and instead took out a book from her tote bag and started to read. Natsume left Ruka to handle the situation and sat two seats in front of them. The fan girls started gazing dreamily at him but were cautious enough not to say anything. They didn't want their hair getting ruined today.

Ruka looked at Hotaru, who was reading. He was intoxicated by her fruity scent and was aware of her hand pressed up against his. Her skin was soft as satin and it took all his will power not to twist his hand a little and grasp hers. Their wrists were locked with jute rope, which was painted to the colour of the skin so that it wouldn't look too obvious.

'Won't you get dizzy?' Ruka asked.

Hotaru looked at him. 'Excuse me?'

'Er, reading on the bus doesn't make you dizzy?'

'No,' said Hotaru, going back to where she left off.

Ruka just subtly stared at her. Up close, she was more beautiful. He was tempted to hold her hand but thought the better of it. He was initially shocked when she took out the rope from her bag and tied her wrist to his without saying a word. Then, before going out of the bushes, she had just stated:

_'Secret friend gave me this dare to spend the day with you. And be assured that you're going to like it no better than I do.' _

She had no idea how much this day was going to mean to him.

Then the bus had come and they had got in.

Koko had given Ruka this opportunity to make his move on Hotaru. And he wasn't going to waste it by letting the girl bury her nose in a book all day.

Meanwhile, Mikan was sitting in the front with Anna and Nonoko. Those two were stunned by Hotaru's dare but neither of them were going to say anything to Hotaru. And neither will the rest of the class. They all knew the legend of anyone who ever has the nerve to go up and ask what she was doing.

Suddenly, somebody tapped Mikan's head from behind.

'Who's that?' Mikan said, turning around.

It was Sumire. She held out something white to Mikan. And that made Mikan turn paler than it.

'Oh no, I'm not free today?' Mikan groaned, feeling afraid to look into the note.

'Guess not,' said Sumire, handing it over.

'Oh no,' Mikan shuddered.

Anna and Nonoko each put a hand on Mikan's shoulders and gave her a soothing rub as her trembling fingers slowly opened the message from her secret friend.

Mikan stared, horrified at the content in it.

Cruel, cruel, cruel, CRUEL FRIEND!

'What does it say?' whispered Nonoko.

Anna took the note from Mikan.

'Um, it says,' she began, 'it says "Morning, Mikan, you look great today. Hm, so you have a crush on Ruka? Interesting, girl. I won't be able to reach you in Central Town so you finish off the dare for today here in the bus. I want you to go up and hug anyone wearing a red and blue top, may it be a boy or a girl".'

'What's so bad in that?' said Nonoko. 'It's just a hug.'

'Anyone wearing red and blue as a combination as a shirt,' Mikan said, still trembling in rage. 'Take a look around the bus and see who's wearing something like that,' she added sarcastically.

Anna and Nonoko looked behind and looked closely at the tops everyone was wearing. They could see blue in single, red in single and if in combination, it was with the other colours except the one required.

Except for one person …

'Oops,' said Anna, looking at Mikan sympathetically.

'Why do you always get Natsume in your dares?' asked Nonoko.

'Alright, that's it,' said Mikan angrily, and she stood up.

Some people stared at her furious face.

'HEY!' she called loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing. Mikan held up her note. 'Whoever is my secret Christmas friend, you are so in trouble. Why do you keep sending messages like that?! Here's a message to you: I. Am. Not. Doing. It!'

They all stared at her and some roved their eyes to the side to see if they could notice who sent such messages to Mikan to make her explode.

'Er, what were you asked to do?' asked a boy. 'Cause you're actually supposed to do it … but if you tell us, we can support you if it is unreasonable.'

'Yeah,' some other people agreed.

Mikan took in a deep breath. 'It was a very well planned dare. I was asked to hug the person who is wearing a combination of red and blue as a shirt today. And that happens to be Hyuuga.'

Many gasped and turned to look at an annoyed Natsume, who hated the noise the idiot girl was making. And also, he shot a glare around the bus, as if threatening the life of the person who caused the loud-mouthed panty girl to pollute the environment with her wails and complaints.

'Whoever the heck you are, secret friend,' Mikan said at large. 'Stop including this jerk in my dares!'

Saying that, she plopped back down in her seat, arms and legs crossed.

Nobody objected to Mikan's refusal, well except the fan girls, who were beyond furiousness.

'That Sakura!'

'She's so full of herself!'

'Oh she _so_ wants Natsume! But she thinks that if she acts like she hates him, she will get him! Oh, is she so sneaky!'

Mikan's blood boiled at all the comments but she said nothing.

It was torture to listen to all the silly comments that told she was in love with Natsume. Which was _so_ not the case. She'd rather die and go to hell. She'd rather run around school a hundred times. Heck, she'd rather love sweet Ruka than fall in love with this arrogant pig.

They arrived at Central Town. Hotaru dragged Ruka out of the bus, not caring about his slight gasp of pain as the rope cut into his flesh with the momentum of her walking.

Everyone seperated into twos and threes to enjoy their day. Hotaru and Ruka stood there, tucking their tied hands into the wedge between their legs so anyone had to look closely to see the situation of their hands.

Mikan made to come over to her best friend but her best friend casually took out her Gun and gave it a slight shake, which was a perfect threat for the brunette.

Some best friend.

She pouted and ran away to catch up with Anna and Nonoko.

'Um, so,' Ruka began, knowing he had to say something. Hotaru cast her gaze on him.

'What, Nogi?'

'So ... what do you want to do?'

Hotaru shrugged. 'We can't take off the rope so let's make a deal. We take alternative chances in deciding where to go next.'

Ruka managed to smile smoothly. 'You're on. Ladies first, so you get to pick first.'

Hotaru raised her eyebrow. 'You sure?'

Ruka nodded, confidence slowly building up in him. Beginning was good.

'I need some fish,' she stated.

He looked confused. 'Fish? You're hungry already?'

Hotaru's gaze turned icy. 'No. I need some goldfish for my new experiment.'

'Oh,' said Ruka. They started walking in the direction of the pet shop. 'So, what experiment?'

'I don't think I have to tell you.'

'Sorry.'

Ruka licked his bottom lip, wondering what to say next.

'Um, do you like pets, Hotaru?'

The moment he said her first name, he wished he didn't. This was too soon. Too soon.

She narrowed her eyes. 'What did you call me?'

'Er, Imai?' he said uncertainly.

She stopped walking and he had to too.

'Alright,' she said, eyes cold. 'Let's get some things straight, Bunny Boy -' Ruka's ears went red '- First off, this is a dare. Second, I'm not your friend. Third, don't you dare take advantage of me. Fourth, I've got a camera on me so watch your step.'

Ruka gulped, mentally smacking himself.

If he wanted to ensnare this hot girl who was cold as ice, he had rethink before he did anything.

They started walking again.

Meanwhile, Mikan was just standing across the street, watching Hotaru and Ruka.

'I don't like Hotaru's face expressions,' she said to herself.

'First sign of madness,' said a voice from behind. 'Is talking to your head.'

Mikan clenched her fists and whirled around.

'Nobody called you here, Hyuuga,' she snapped.

'This is public property, banana lingerie,' he smirked. 'I'm free to roam around.'

Mikan trembled with fury. She wanted to punch that smooth face of his, throttle him, kick his ass, or even better, bury him alive.

'Enough with the scene,' he said.

'You - you uncouth bastard!' she yelled. 'Leave me the hell alone!'

He covered his ears. 'Will you shut up? God!'

'Leave me alone!'

Mikan turned her back on him and was on the verge of stomping into the nearby coffee shop when she banged headlong into the brick wall. She cried in pain and clutched her head.

Natsume chuckled. 'Clumsy idiot.'

Mikan ignored him and retreated away from the wall, feeling a little dizzy from the impact.

She moved forward again to the coffee shop when Natsume came around and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

'Move your hide out of my way,' Mikan said.

'One quick question, Polka Dots,' he said. 'You know who your secret friend is, don't you?'

'Eh?' Mikan said, staring up at him. 'I do not! If I did, he/she would be dead by now!'

'I think you're making it a deal between yourselves, your dares,' he smirked. 'Otherwise you wouldn't keep getting me in them.'

'I hate you!' Mikan yelled. 'You know what, I'd rather include Ruka in my dares if it was a done deal. Not you! You're inconsiderate, incorrigible, a pervert and such a mean jerk!'

'Won't you ever find any other adjective?'

'You are pissing me off, Natsume Hyuuga!'

Mikan let her anger flow through her body and using that strength, she grabbed his chest and pushed him out of the way. But Natsume being ... Natsume, smoothly stepped aside and Mikan fell to the floor with the thrust of her own force.

Seeing her lying on the floor amused him and with that satisfaction, he walked in the direction of the pet shop, probably going to check up on Ruka.

Mikan, burning hotter than the inside of the sun's core, snatched herself up and stalked into the coffee shop, nearly upsetting the door as she barged inside.

_That was it. That was the last straw. Natsume had got on her nerves more than the limit. He was going to get it all back. Now, they were in Central Town and there was multitude of choices as a target for his dare. Hmm ... was that a cosmetic shop across the street? Strictly speaking, it was for girls but why not break the rule? Why not make the proud pervert make a fool of himself in there? _

Mikan took out some paper and and a pen from her tote bag and began to scribble a note to Natsume.

It would be easy to pass the message to him.

She trusted Hotaru on that.

_To be continued ..._

**_Advance Happy New Year, my readers. Hope you liked this chapter, please review. I don't bite you know. Everyone who's favourited this story and is following this, please review. Just a word would be enough. It gives me a boost to update faster. _**

**_Please REVIEW!_**

**_Thank you._**


End file.
